Imperial ore collector
Collector mode on land Ore_collector_water.jpg Collector mode on water Ore_Collector_MG.jpg Gun mode on land Ore_Collector_MG_Water.jpg Gun mode on water |faction = Empire of the Rising Sun |role = Resource Gatherer |useguns = Kinetic burst-shot(x2) |amphibious = Yes |cost = 1400 |time = 0:20 |produced = Ore refinery / Mecha Bay / Imperial Docks |req = Ore Refinery |hotkey = F (Ore Refinery) / F1 (Mecha Bay / Imperial Docks) |ability = Cargo Bay / Security Systems }} The Imperial ore collector is the Empire of the Rising Sun's counterpart of Soviet Ore Collector and the Allied Prospector in Command & Conquer: Red Alert 3 and its expansion. Overview Imperial Ore Collector is the Empire's ore collector, designed to gather resources from the battlefield. They are equipped with a cargo bay to collect precious ores from Ore Mines to bring them back to their respective Ore refinery. Unlike its Soviet and Allied counterparts, it is armed with a kinetic-burst gun turret to ward off any raiders that may come and attack them. Like their Soviet and Allied counterparts, they are amphibious and can collect ore from off-shore ore mines. Its drivers seem to take their role in resource gathering very seriously, and if ordered to go anywhere besides a refinery or mine, they become impatient. They are loyal and cannot be Bribed. The Imperial Ore Collector was designed with a similar base design to the Tsunami tank. This was done to simplify the production amenities on Mecha Bay and to provide easier logistic and maintenance (especially spare parts). Another reason is to share amphibious capability of heavy vehicle design (Sudden transport is basically a hover design). Imperial collector can be produced by the Imperial standard vehicle and vessel production facility and Imperial refinery alone. Abilities Assessment Pros *Can switch to kinetic machine gun in order to defend itself from enemy infantry and terror drones *Can crush infantry *The only armed ore collector in the war Cons *Kinetic cannons are weak against heavy armor and aircraft *Can't gather ore while in weapons mode. *All cargo will be lost after switching to security mode *Pricier than Allied Prospector Tactics Ore Collectors are mainly suited to collect ore, but if the situation requires them to fight, they can flip their cargo bay over to reveal their gun-turrets. Its weapon is effective against infantry and light vehicles. They can also crush enemy infantry in their treads as a last resort. Since they have light armor, they must be protected while they handle the ore collection. Weaknesses They are light vehicles, therefore, they can fall prey to Anti-Armor and Artillery units. Their gun-turrets may be effective against infantry but they cannot fend off heavy armor and aircraft. If it uses its special ability, it loses the Ore it is carrying. Quotes Created *''I'll collect the goods!'' *''I'll handle the ore collection!'' Select *''The ore is in good hands!'' *''Collection in progress!'' *''Yes?'' *''Operations underway!'' *''It's all safe!'' *''Let's keep things moving!'' Moving *''Is this the new run?'' *''This isn't under schedule!'' *''Where are we going?'' *''Time is money!'' *''We must be efficient!'' Return to Refinery *''Store it away!'' *''Take it back, hurry!'' *''Hide it!'' Harvest *''Keep it coming!'' *''Carry on!'' *''Pick up another load!'' Attacking *''Make this quick!'' *''Use the guns!'' *''Shoot every one of them!'' *''There's one!'' *''More thieves!'' Move to Attack *''Go after them!'' *''They're here for the shipment!'' *''Chase them away!'' *''Ready the gun!'' *''Scare them off!'' In combat *''Don't let 'em take what is ours!'' *''Who sent you?'' *''The ore belongs to us!'' *''Keep firing at them!'' *''They won't go away!'' Retreating *''Yes, we must return!'' *''Deposit whatever we have!'' *''We must save it!'' *''Store it away before it's too late!'' *''We seek refuge!'' Under fire *''We've been ambushed!'' *''They're attacking the shipment!'' *''They've struck!'' *''Don't let them take it!'' Gallery ImperialOreCollector RA3PremiereEditionBonusDisk Cncpt1.jpg|Concept art Category:Red Alert 3 Vehicles Category:Red Alert 3 Ships